


How

by Multifiiction



Category: Geralt - Fandom, Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, Geralt x Reader - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), xReader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love, Love Story, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You always loved him, even after he left you, but what if you meet again and Geralt discovers something he thought to be impossible?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	How

How?  
That’s all that Geralt could think of as his mind went completely blank.  
Jaskier stood beside him as they looked at the woman standing in front of them.  
It was Jaskier who ended speaking up first.  
“Y/N? Is that really you?”  
“Yes, it is thank you for asking, I’m doing just fine.” you said adjusting your clothes on your stomach. Geralt was completely silent, very on-brand for him.  
“I see. And-I see you are…” Jaskier for the first time in his life couldn’t’ find the right words.  
“Pregnant, yes. And if you excuse me I really need to sit down as my back is killing me.” You said as you walked right past the two men. It wasn’t easy being 7 months into your unplanned pregnancy. Geralt told you that Witchers are infertile, so then how did you end up being pregnant?  
The story started when you met Jaskier, you wanted to learn how to play an instrument and you had a decent voice, so you two began singing and earning money. But Jaskier wanted more, more adventures more thrill and more material to work with for his songs. And thus you met with Geralt. Like any women who were attracted to men, you found him very handsome. You didn’t hide the fact that you would have loved getting into the same bed as him at least once.  
But then the whole incident with the Djinn happened. Yennefer was a gorgeous, breath-taking woman. Even you felt attracted to her, but then you noticed her and Geralt getting closer and closer. You witnessed the two’s relationship many times. Until one day, when you, Jaskier and Geralt got hired to kill a dragon. The adventure changed your lives.  
You slept late, so you didn’t know what happened, but the next thing you knew, you saw Geralt yell and blame Jaskier.  
Jaskier looked hurt and you just couldn’t leave it at that.  
“You are pathetic Geralt. You say it’s all Jaskier’s fault, but it reality it’s all yours! He didn’t make you fight in the palace, he didn’t make use your last wish, and he didn’t make Yennefer leave. Open your eyes and for once Geralt see the world as it is! Blaming others will get you nowhere, but you did manage to achieve one thing. You will get to be alone. And now as we leave please turn around look into nothing, make that face you like to make when you are pleased with your actions and let the wind blow your perfect hair.”   
Years passed after that incident. And a lot happened. You don’t really like to think back. After you left Geralt, you also made the decision to leave Jaskier and search for a new purpose in life. You ended up in a nice town. Little did you knew that the town would get completely destroyed the next month, and you would get kidnapped?  
You were tortured, basically, the only thing they didn’t do to you is to rape you. That’s where they drew the line.  
After spending two and a half years in captivity, you managed to escape one evening. It cost you a lot, you had to leave behind many women as they hoped you would seek for help and return with soldiers.  
On your way to the closest village however, you ran into an old friend, Geralt. Who looked more than shocked when he saw you. You broke down crying as you explained what had happened.  
And the next evening, Geralt went back and freed all the other women.  
You then stayed with Geralt. Seeing that leaving him would mean that you would get kidnapped for years, you decided to stick with him.  
And that is how it happened.  
On a cold, rainy night, when all you could do was to hide in a cave and be really close to Geralt and the fire for warmth, you ended up confessing your feelings. You told him everything, from the moment you saw him to Yen.  
And surprisingly, Geralt took it very well, he apologized and you soon found yourself kissing him, then you found yourself right under him.  
After that, you wouldn’t say you were a couple, but it certainly was something so you were happy. Geralt told you a lot more about himself, which is how you knew he couldn’t have children, so you didn’t worry about that.  
You two spent a beautiful year together, just the two of you moving from the village to village killing monsters during the day and making love during the night. It was perfect until she came back to you. Yen and Geralt met yet again, and the worst part wasn’t that they met, it was that even if Geralt was now happy with you, he chose her over you. He broke your heart.  
Two weeks after you left Geralt’s side yet again, you fell ill. You visited a sorceress who told you that you were pregnant. So much for Witchers are infertile. Leave it to you to get pregnant from the one man that is supposedly impossible to get pregnant with.  
And that is why when you ran into both Jaskier and Geralt, you knew you needed to sit down, all of your emotions came right back along with pregnancy hormones.   
Upon hearing that you were indeed 7 months into your pregnancy Geralt was shocked. You only left him 5 months ago, when he made the biggest mistake of his life and let you go. But how? How can you be 7 months into your pregnancy? It could be that you cheated on him? No, you weren’t the kind of woman who would do that, and you were by his side 24/7 so that couldn’t be true. But then again, your baby cannot be his. Witchers were infertile. Geralt knew he needed answers. So as soon as Jaskier fell asleep, you followed your scent and found you in a small house. You were awake as you were drinking a tea sitting in a comfortable chair.  
“I knew you would come, Geralt,” you said as he took a chair and sat right in front of you.  
“How?” he finally asked the question that has been bothering him all day as he stared at your stomach.  
“Well, either you are that good, or I have no clue. The sorceress who diagnosed me said that I was pregnant and she knew the baby was special. She said that it is very possible for someone like me to have this effect.”  
“Someone like you?” asked Geralt with a confused expression.  
“You knew how I never knew my parents?” you asked and he let out a low hum, but let you continue. “Apparently I’m some sort of half-breed. Either one of my parents was a fairy. And thus, I’m a half-fairy.” Geralt heard about fairies. They bring richness to the forests, and spring, the time of fertility. Now it all made sense.   
“I will take care of you. Both of you, I will settle down with you Y/N. I want to, I love you, it was my biggest mistake to let you go that day. I do not love anyone but you.”  
“I really wanted you to say these things. I’m very happy to hear it, but you know I have to think for the baby as well. Like, what if she comes back? What if you’d leave us for her? Tell me honestly Geralt, would you leave me and our child if she came back saying she loves you? Would you?”  
“No.” the fact that he didn’t even have to think about it reassured you. You knew you should have been more serious and you shouldn’t let him so easily back into your life, but you loved him. You loved him possibly too much.  
He didn’t need you to say it, Geralt knew you accepted his apology, so he leaned closer to you, placing one of his hands on your belly as he kissed you.  
“Thank you.” was all he said.  
And at that moment as he kissed your lips with such gentleness, stroked your belly with such care, you knew you made the right decision.


End file.
